Last Will
by Jaa-1
Summary: Seto Kaiba has done the unforgivable... And someone has found out. Blackmailing Kaiba into doing what he or she wants within 72 hours, will Kaiba accomplish it in time? Or will he die trying? Humour undertone. Kaibacentric.
1. Friday the 13th

Jaa-1: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elsiey: ::sweatdrops:: Calm down on the exclamation marks...

Jaa-1: Okay, back to the topic... This is inspired, -_not_- copyed, by 'Running Out of Time'...

Elsiey: ::grins:: It's real good. A lovely Cantonese movie... I totally recommend it. Even if you don't speak Cantonese, there's still subtitles so you should be fine...

Jaa-1: I wanted this to be a prologue, but Elsiey's being nitpicking and doesn't want me to...

Elsiey: In any case, Jaa-1 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Jaa-1: But I will, and everything else. Mwahaha...

Elsiey: ::rolls eyes:: Whatever. Anyhow, to all readers, enjoy! :D

* * *

****

Chapter 1: Friday the 13th

-Remote Area of Domino City, Night-

It was an average Friday night... Friday the thirteenth. Seto Kaiba hated this day. It always made a lot of delays in business. 45 of his employees weren't at work today just because it was Friday the thirteenth. Even if he didn't believe that Friday the 13th was cursed, the number thirteen always made him feel slightly... disconcerted.

Kaiba was walking down the road when suddenly, someone came out from behind him... It was a young boy. The boy started playing the bagpipe, Kaiba's most hated intrument.

_Of all the instruments, it just _had_ to be the bagpipe_, thought Kaiba irritably.

He decided to ignore him. The boy started to follow him and continuously play on his instrument. Kaiba decided to give the boy some money, in hopes that the boy would leave him alone. Even after that, though, the boy still followed him.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kaiba half-yelled, half-snarled, thoroughly annoyed.

But the boy just smiled innocently, as if it were just a game.

"Here. Take some money. Now leave me alone!" said Kaiba while taking out a 100 dollar bill.

The boy took it and disappeared behind some trees, leaving Kaiba thinking that it was the boy's plan all along to get him annoyed so that he would give him money. _Stupid little brat..._

Kaiba continued walking when suddenly, someone popped out in front of him. Thinking that it was an ambush, Kaiba pulled out a gun, which he uses for protection, and shot him.

"Oh my god..." said Kaiba after finding out that the person he just shot was the boy he gave the money to earlier. He quickly pushed the boy into some bushes so that he could get a shovel to bury him...

-A few days later-

"Finally, I have everything I need. Phase 1 of my plan will begin," a person said while putting a picture of Kaiba shooting the boy in an envelope and sending it to Kaiba.

-At Kaiba's office-

"You have mail, Sir," said Kaiba's secretary.

"Put it on my desk," answered Kaiba, "And get me some coffee while you're at it."

After a while, Kaiba finally decided to read his mail:

_I know what you did last Friday._

"How is this possible?" said Kaiba while looking at the picture that was sent to him, of him shooting the boy from a few days ago...

Seto stood up and grabbed his brief case. He looked at Mokuba, who happened to be in the room at the moment.

"Mokuba, you're in charge for about... Until I come back," said Kaiba and walked off.

-Later-

Kaiba decided to deal with this issue himself and drive to Domino High to see if Yugi and his friends, or anybody else who might have something to do with the letter.

"What the...?" said Kaiba after noticing a sign that says _I know what you did last Friday _instead of the stop sign. He instantly came out of his car to pull down the sign.

Just then, he noticed a string that was barely visible. The string lead to the trigger of a gun! If he had pulled down the sign, he would have been shot. Feeling somewhat paranoid, he quickly called 911...

-At the police station-

"What did you do last Friday anyways?" asked Shaadi, the police officer.

"It's none of your business," said Kaiba, "Get to the point. Whose gun does it belong to?"

"According to the serial number, it belongs to Pegasus," answered Shaadi.

"I should have known," said Kaiba, recalling the Duelist Kingdom incident.

"He will be put to jail right away," assured Shaadi.

-A week later-

"DAMN IT!" said Kaiba, after receiving his 13th letter.

He quickly picked up the phone to dial 911.

"I'M STILL RECIEVING THE GOD DAMN LETTERS!" yelled Kaiba.

"Okay, just calm down. We will put him into maximum security straight away, which means..."

"I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! JUST DO IT FAST!" yelled Kaiba, slamming the phone down. Making up his mind, he decided to go to a father confessor.

-At a local church-

"So what do you have to say this time, Kaiba? Did you steal candy from your neighbour's baby boy again?" said Marik, the father confessor.

"No, not this time," answered Kaiba.

"So what is it then?" asked Marik, grinning.

Marik wasn't really a father confessor. He kidnapped the real one 3 years ago and stuffed him into a locker, waiting for the ransom…

And... He's _still_ waiting for the ransom.

To pass time, he decided to replace the father confessor for the mean time, so he can laugh at the people who come to him. Yes... psychopaths have a very weird sense of humour...

"Last Friday, I shot a little boy by accident and buried him," confessed Kaiba.

"Ah well. Too bad for the kid," said Marik, while snickering.

"You know, talking to you never really helped," said Kaiba, peeved, "What kind of father confessor are you?"

"The kind that you can count on," replied Marik, still snickering.

Kaiba sweatdropped, "Riiight…"

-At Kaiba Corp.-

"Anything new?" Kaiba asked his secretary.

"Oh, yes. You have 13 new letters, sir," she answered.

Kaiba sat down and started to read his letters. Twitching somewhat, he started riping through all his letters... They were all the same, saying:

_I know what you did last Friday._

_If the letters are still coming, that means that Pegasus isn't the person who is trying to kill me_, thought Kaiba.

Just then, the phone rang. Kaiba picked it up.

"STOP BOTHERING ME, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Kaiba, furious.

"Ah… sir? It's just me. Shaadi, the police officer?" he said, thinking that Kaiba has finally gone mad.

"Oh, I found out that Pegasus isn't the person who is trying to kill me," Kaiba informed Shaadi.

"We already knew that. How did you find out?" Shaadi asked.

"I'm still receiving the letters. And if Pegasus is in maximum security, he can't possibly be sending me anything," answered Kaiba, trying to sound calm.

"Well, we were just looking through Pegasus's house when we found a gun that was an exact duplicate of the one that almost shot you. Which means that the person who is trying to kill you made a duplicate of Pegasus's gun to frame him."

"Hmmm... Is that all?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes sir."

Kaiba sat down, thinking who might want to kill him... The first person who came to mind was Joey. The reason was quite obvious: the dog insults.

"So, how about Yugi's case..." Kaiba wondered out loud, "Ah yes, I just opened a shop just beside his granfather's shop a few weeks ago. That could mean that his grandpa got Yugi to get revenge for him."

"For Tristan's case, I don't know why he hates me, although my best guess would be that it's because Joey hates me, so he hates me in return. There's no doubt though that he hates me..."

See, once every year, Tristan would have a day called "Let's hate Kaiba day" That day, any one can submit to Tristan the things they hate about Kaiba.

While he continued thinking up reasons for other people to kill him (Which is amazingly a lot, by the way.), the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" said Kaiba.

"Hello," the voice was extremely low.

"Who are you?" asked Kaiba.

"I know what you did last Friday," said the man.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kaiba.

"I want to play a game with you for 72 hours, beginning tomorrow," replied the man.

"I don't have time to play your silly little games. I have a company to run."

The man snorted, "It's not like you have a choice, idiot."

Kaiba sighed inwardly. The guy had a point, though he was still miffed by the word 'idiot'. _You dare insult my intelligence…_

"So what are the rules?"

"The rules are quite simple. A way to prevent me from winning is by not letting me get what I want. But for you to actually _win_, you must bring me to jail," he said.

"There are three things that I want. The first thing is a necklace made of platinum silver and a pendant that is made of diamands and sapphire in a shape of a spider."

_Now where the hell am I going to get that?_ Thought Kaiba.

"The second thing: there is a gang called Illuminati. They're sending a brief case with 10 million dollars in cash to the Mafia on the day after tomorrow. I want the money."

_My God... this guy demands a lot..._ Thought Kaiba.

"The last thing is a watch that's worth 10 million dollars."

_That's easy! It can be found in the musem of Tokyo_, thought Kaiba.

"The game officially starts within 5 hours. Until then," he said, before he hung up.

"So it's a game he wants..." Kaiba muttered.

* * *

Elsiey: So this is it... Hope all readers enjoyed it. :D And to kvun, this story so kicks all your story's ass, and you too, come to think of it...

Jaa-1: Read my other stories! 'RaDiOh' in particular... It's based on Radio Active on YTV... It's a TV show that not enough people appreciate... But I like it. :D

Elsiey: -.- Don't read it, people. It sucks. And anyhow it's ::coughcopiedcough:: Oh, and Jaa-1, you didn't give my credit for beta-ing this fic... ::glares:: I want my credit. NOW!

Jaa-1: Okay, now let's get to something that's actually important...

Elsiey: I WANT MY CREDIT, DAMN IT!

Jaa-1: Just ignore the person who needs anger management. _Any_-ways...

Elsiey: ::mutters about unappreciative people::

Jaa-1: ... My 'Endless Dreams' story, in my opinion, is a little better than 'RaDiOh'. I think Elsiey can agree on that one.

Elsiey: Damn straight.

Jaa-1: The next chapters for this fic is more interesting... Anyhow, please review...


	2. Let the games begin

Elsiey: And here's the 2nd chappie! :D

Jaa-1: How come no one is reading my RaDiOh story?

Elsiey: Because it sucks, obviously.

Jaa-1: No it doesn't! It owns your stories!

Elsiey: ::snorts:: Whatever. Jaa-1 -

Jaa-1: Wait! I wanna say it... I OWN YU-GI-OH! :DDDDD

Elsiey: ::scowls:: No, you idiot! ::turns towards the readers:: Ignore him, he knows he doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but is unwilling to admit it... Anyhow, on with the fic! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

-The next day-

"Now, let's see..." said Kaiba, on the computer, trying to figure out where the necklace was.

"Found it!" said Kaiba, eyes gleaming in anticipation. _I'll catch him on the first day. That will teach him to mess with me,_ thought Kaiba resolutely. He quickly grabbed whatever things he needed for the trip and got into his car, driving towards the mansion of the owner of the necklace, a multi-billionaire named Bob...

-At Bob's mansion-

"Hello. Welcome to our facility. Mr. Smith will be happy to see you," said Bob's maid, directing Kaiba towards the lounge, where a middle-aged man, who was rather 'large' in the middle, greeted him.

"Hello Bob. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I would like to speak to you personally," said Kaiba politely while looking pointedly towards the maid.

"Ah yes. Most certainly," said Bob, taking the hint and signaled his maid to leave, "So... what do you wish to speak to me about?" asked Bob.

"It's about your necklace. May I offer to protect it for a day?" Kaiba inquired.

"I'm sure it's safe in my hands," said Bob, frowning at Kaiba's strange request.

"I'm sure it is, but I believe it won't be a problem if I reassure its safety," said Kaiba, when suddenly there was an explosion, which didn't sound too far away. Kaiba quickly pulled out a gun and dashed down into the hallway. He pointed his gun forward, walking through a broken door.

"What happened?" said Bob shakily, while running down the hallway.

"Someone has blown up this room, do you notice anything missing?" asked Kaiba.

"Oh my god, the vault!" exclaimed Bob in surprise.

"Let me guess, the necklace is in there," predicted Kaiba.

"Of course, it's the most valuable thing I have!" answered Bob, his voice rather high-pitched and shrill in panic.

"I should have known. That guy must have been planning this from the beginning, even before we began the game. Cheap ass," muttered Kaiba angrily.

_He must have decided to take the entire vault so he can take his time to open it/. But...I highly doubt thathe'd carry aroundan entire vault for long, assuming how heavy it is.He must be hiding it right now, not too far, waiting for me to leave. But this Kaiba shall not be fooled so easily,_ thought Kaiba, searching around for any clues to where the vault could be while holding the gun out in his hands...

"I knew he couldn't pick up the entire vault," said Kaiba as he ran, following what he assumed to be the tracks of the vault... Or more like, following a set of wheel tracks, which he assumed the guy used to carry the vault.

Kaiba was standing right infront of the vault.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. You're standing on a mine,the types where once you lift your feet off the mine, it'll explode and blow the body into pieces," said a man from behind him, getting out ofthe car.He hada huge machine gun andhe wasdressed in baggy clothing, attiredcompletely in black and wearing sunglasses. As a result, it's impossible to see any distinguished features of the body itself.

"Throw the gun as far as you can to your left," he demanded in the same low voice. After Kaiba threw his gun, the guy took the vault and drove away. Kaiba quickly took out his cell phone, and called his secretary to get help for the mine...

-Kaiba Corp., 11:48 p.m.-

Kaiba scowled heavily at the thought of the guy and how he got away with the item so easily.

_Damn bastard... Wait till I get my hands on you..._

Absently, Kaiba placed a pack of powdered milk and other things to make coffee into his jacket and left Kaiba Corp...

-At the Kaiba mansion-

Kaiba is on the computer, getting ready for the next day. "You got mail," informed the computer. Kaiba decided to check it. The mail was a video clip... with the penname of _I know what you did last Friday... the 13th. _"What the hell?! He even knows my email!" exclaimed Kaiba, scowling at the penname in the process as he downloaded the clip. The video clip was a little blurry and rather dark. Kaiba made out a window with closed blinds, allowing just enough light to see the shadowy figures.

"Hello Kaiba. Your first day was an embarrasing failure," the voice said. Kaiba scowled at his comment. "The second day will be a lot more interesting, I can guarantee it. And to start off the day, why don't we make things interesting? ...I have the combination and the location of the vault where they are keeping the money, and everything else you need to know. It's written on one of the street lights in the parking lot near the church."

The computer suddenly turned off. The phone rang. Kaiba picked it up... "Good bye," the voice said in a familiar low tone... Suddenly the computer started producing numbers in green:

10...9...8...

"FUCK!" he yelled. The phone somehow got switched and was replaced with a mine. It will explode in ten seconds. He quickly ran out of the room.

3...2...1...

**BANG!**

With only his trench coat caught fire, he quickly took it off and throw it into the fire. _When I catch that asshole, I'm going to make him pay for ruining my custom-made coat. Jackass._ He ran outside to look for a pay phone, just in case the rest of his house was sabotaged too...

He picked up the phone and dialed 911... It didn't even ring. "Hello," a person said from the other side of the phone.

"You again!" snarled Kaiba, pissed off that this guy was always one step ahead of him. _I'm suppose to be the genius here, damn it!_

"I have a SSR 4000(1)so don't move an inch. I guess you're trying to call the police, so I placed a 5 digit code on the phone. Break it and it will immediately call the police. You've got 3 minutes to do so before I shoot you. Go!"

_What the hell am I suppose to do, I can't just break a code in three minutes!_ thought Kaiba as he racked his brain, looking for a solution.

2:45...2:44...

_That's it,_ thought Kaiba. He pulled out the remainder of the milk powder from yesterday, opened it and blew it on the keys. The keys where there were more powder are the ones that have been used most recently... The numbers were 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9.

1:33...1:32...

Kaiba muttered out loud the random 5 digits he pressed, hoping to stumble upon the code in time, "76895, 86795, 67589... YES!" The phone began to ring...

-Later-

"He delayed me for a while, but I _will_ find him," said Kaiba, pissed off about what just happened. His cell phone rang.

"Heh..." snickered the man and asked mockingly, "So, how was the start of your second day?"

"Interesting, but nothing special," replied Kaiba, refusing to give him any satisfaction. _How in the world did this guy get my cell phone number?!_

"Well then, I'll give you something special. There is a bomb in your car, and if you go under 50 kilometers per hour, it will be the same as pressing a detonator..." he said, just before he hung up.

"At least I'm in the highway right now," said Kaiba resigningly after cursing the guy while putting his cell phone in his pocket. "How am I going to get out of this one..." thought Kaiba out loud, "Of course!" exclaimed Kaiba, while pulling out a laptop and placing it on the accellerator. He quickly drove into an empty parking lot and jumped out of the car... the car knocked into something and moved the laptop off the accellerator...

**BANG!...**

"Oh well, it's only a Ferrari," said Kaiba looking for the right street light. "There it is," said Kaiba, copying down the address scratched on the bar. He quickly called his maid to deliver him another car.

-Later-

"So this is the building," said Kaiba, having found the building the address directed him to. He entered it.

-Meanwhile-

"Hmmm... Good, every thing is in place," said a person while turning on the T.V. which showed parts from all around the building. He had secretly placed cameras all over the building...

-At the building-

Kaiba headed for the main entrance when the phone rang, "Hello?" said Kaiba.

"Are you stupid? There are two of the most deadly gangs in the world in here, and you're just going to enter like as if you were their friends?" said the man.

Kaiba was about to say something when he found out that the guy was right. "So then, how do you suppose I get in? It's the only entrance," said Kaiba in a sarcastic tone, miffed over being called stupid. Again.

"So you're just going to go through the main entrance. I thought you were smarter than that. If you were prepared, you would have at least brought some rope to climb up or something," said the man.

"Ahh..." Kaiba said while rummaging through his pockets, pointedly ignoring the guy's mocking. Some battles are better off not fought. "I brought a gun and a Swiss army knife," informed Kaiba.

"That will have to do," said the man. "Now, see the tree beside the building?" Kaiba turned towards the tree.

"That's the one..."

"How do you know?" asked Kaiba.

"Now climb up the tree where you'll find some items. You'll get something that will prove to be quite useful," said the man, ignoring Kaiba's question, which obviously irritated him. Kaiba climbed the tree and found three objects; a screw driver, some string and a key. It seems that the man thought that Kaiba would forget them. But what really startled him was that the man was watching him, but from where?

"So you want me to tie the string onto the knife and for me to throw it, so I can pull myself up, right?" said Kaiba.

"You catch on fast," said the man with a satisfied tone.

"But there is a flaw with this little idea of yours," said Kaiba, "I can't possibly throw the knife hard enough for it to strike deep enough into the wall to pull myself up, not to mention the height."

"Your lack of imagination still puzzles me," said the man, "Your gun is a BD 58(2), isn't it?"

"Yes, why?" asked Kaiba.

"Good, now put the knife into the gun and shoot," said the man.

"But we both know that the sound of the gunshot will surely cause a havoc in the building," said Kaiba.

"But they will eventually find out that they are missing $10,000,000. That will cause more than thirty times more of a havoc than a mere gunshot that came from nowhere," said the man.

"How did you get the key and what is it for?" asked Kaiba, not really expecting an answer as he slid the knife into the gun and fired...

* * *

(1) SSR 4000 - A gun from James Bond that's similar to a sniper.

(2) BD 58 - I couldn't think of a real gun that can fit a knife in it... So I made it up! I'm so talented...

* * *

Jaa-1: So... Did you like it so far?

Elsiey: ::glares at Kvun and darth me:: Stupid flamers... I don't know them. -.-

Jaa-1: Sure you do.

Elsiey: ::scowls:: _Any_how... Thanks to Annie for the nice review and to all those who are reading, reviews and constructive critcisms are appreciated. :D

Jaa-1: Yeah... Please review. :DDDDD

Elsiey: Later, everyone! :D

Jaa-1: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Treasures, Taxis, and Tokyo

Elsiey: Yeah... It's been a while, eh:dies:

Jaa-1: And it's all YOUR fault you -

Elsiey: No profanity, now...

Jaa-1: Anyhow, even though I still think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, (Heck, I own ALL!) I don't want stupid lawyers chasing after me... So, yeah. Don't own it. :o)

* * *

Chapter 3: Treasures, Taxis, and Tokyo

**BANG!**

"Good," said the man while Kaiba pulled himself up onto the rooftop, "They seem to be having a little party in there right now. And there's a shooting range there as well, so they think that that's where the gunshot came from. Anyhow, take the stairs, they'll notice you if you take the elevator."

Kaiba walked down the stairs and came out to an empty hallway, "Now what?" asked Kaiba.

"Advance five paces then turn right and take another five steps," said the guy as Kaiba followed his directions, "You can see a vent at your right. Go inside. You will find something else that will be quite useful."

Kaiba did as he was told, then crouched to get into the vent, when he noticed it was screwed in. "This is where the screw driver I gave you comes in handy," said the man.

"I see, you planned this very well," said Kaiba, while he unscrewed the vent to get inside. Kaiba got in and started crawling. Then he noticed a bottle, with a piece of paper inside. Kaiba pulled it out. The paper was a floor plan and it was labeled as "The Treasure Hunt"

"The Treasure hunt?" asked Kaiba, sweat-dropping at the cheesy title.

"I remember that when I was a kid, I used to always play it with my friends. But that's besides the point... Just follow it and it will lead you straight to the money," said the man.

Kaiba thought this was too easy, "How do I know you are not leading me to a trap?" asked Kaiba.

"Okay then... Don't use the map," said the man nonchalantly. Too nonchalantly...

"I hate you," Kaiba muttered darkly while following the map. Up ahead he saw what looked like a camera. _So this is one of his cameras_, thought Kaiba. He took the camera and stuck his middle finger at it. Suddenly the alarm rang.

"I'm not a person to be messed with, Kaiba" said the man, almost amused.

"Me neither," said Kaiba, looking for a way out as fast as he can. He found the way where he went in from and started running, finding out that there were two people chasing him with what looked like a daggers. Kaiba ran down the stairs, noticing that his shoe was making a lot of noise on the staircase. He took his shoes off, opened the door and continued running down the stairs.

"Luckily you took your shoes off or more people would be chasing you," said the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiba, still running.

"The alarm was only on the floor you where at, and if you didn't take your shoes off, they would have heard you running. To make things more interesting, you have 1 minute to get to the bottom, before I turn on the alarm, starting… Now!

"Damn it!" muttered Kaiba, trying not to say it too loud. When he got to the bottom, he noticed that to get out you need a combination.

"What's the combination?" asked Kaiba.

"10… 9… 8…" said the man, in an amused tone.

"Shit!" said Kaiba.

"5…4…3…2…" continued the man. Giving up, Kaiba tried to push the door open, just as he did that, the alarm went on.

The door opened, "Who are you?" asked a well-built man. Kaiba just punched him down and ran off.

Meanwhile, in the building-

"Hey Chip, did you hear that? The alarm went off. Give the money to the…" The gangster paused and looked around apprehensively before saying, "Big cheese."

"I'm on it," said Chip. He took the suitcase, full of money and went outside.

"Oh boss, you're here already," said Chip, opening the car door.

"Thanks," said the man while pulling off his facemask, then shot him with a tranquilizer. He took the suitcase and drove off.

Later, at Kaiba's mansion-

"I can't believe lost twice in a row! I won't lose a third time… I'll bring him to jail or die trying. I won't lose to him, damn it!" vowed Kaiba as he drank some 2000 dollar wine, obviously distressed.

Kaiba paused his drinking and thought over his next task.

"This one is simple. I'll go right now to the Tokyo Museum and buy it before the next day. Then he will come and I'll set a trap for him," said Kaiba decisively.

_But he has proven himself a person not to be taken lightly. I won't let my guard down, not even for a minute,_ thought Kaiba. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Delivery," said the mailman.

"Who is it from?" asked Kaiba.

"How the hell should I know?" replied the mailman rudely.

"Do you know whom you're talking to?" asked Kaiba, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Sorry sir," said the man, cowed.

"You better be sorry. Because if you're not, I'll get you fired," said Kaiba, while opening the door, smiling quite sadistically, "I make more money every day then you ever will in your entire life," continued Kaiba, still smiling, while taking off his watch, "You see this watch? This watch is worth more than your house," said Kaiba.

"Ah, here is your package sir," said the mailman nervously, eager to get away from Kaiba.

"Hmm…" contemplated Kaiba while observing the package. After signing the sheet of paper that the mailman handed him, he slammed the door, not bothering to say thank you.

The mailman scowled as he walked off. _Teenagers these days... No respect for their elders... _Though he didn't dare say that out loud. That sadistic smile on that boy's face made him rather paranoid...

Later-

"I wonder who this came from?" said Kaiba sarcastically while opening the package. It was a map of Tokyo, and a note:

_Remember the key I gave you yesterday? It's a car key, and the map leads to an empty taxi. That's what the key is for. And get your own floor plan of the __Tokyo__Museum__. I will meet you in the taxi. The license plate of the taxi is JGDB 101. Meet you there at __5:00 p.m._ _And remember_ t_he best way to plan ahead is to be ready for anything._

"I see... I've got 3 hours," said Kaiba while looking at his clock.

3 hours later-

After Kaiba got himself dressed, he took a few gadgets along with him and left...

Inside the taxi, Kaiba sat and waited...

Later-

"Damn, when is he going to come!" said Kaiba, as mad as... well, anything that's really mad, really. A man with a suitcase, wearing formal clothes and huge round glasses gets into the taxi.

"To the Tokyo Museum," he said. Kaiba started driving. "Hey... Wait a minute! This isn't the way to the Tokyo Museum!"

"Of course not, I'm taking you to jail," said Kaiba.

"Why in the world would you bring me there for...? Wait a minute. You're Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp.! What are you doing, being a taxi driver?" he said, enlightened.

"You know why, and stop acting like you don't," said Kaiba.

"Let me off the taxi right now," demanded the man, "Or I'll take a picture of you being a taxi driver and sell it to the news paper. I have a camera, you know," Kaiba stopped the taxi and the man got off.

Then, Bakura came in, "Take me the closest graveyard you can find," he said.

"Why, so you can dig up their graves, and hope you'll find some treasure?" said Kaiba.

"Don't ask any questions, or I'll send you to the shadow realm," threatened Bakura.

"Whatever," said Kaiba, driving him to the police station.

"This isn't a graveyard, this is a police station," said Bakura.

"There's a lot a treasures in there. You have to wait in the room with bars, and at night time, the moonlight will show you the secret entrance," said Kaiba, trying to get him into jail.

"Really, hehehe..." said Bakura while leaving the taxi.

"Well the third day is over, and I win. And now that I think about it, everything that he wanted was worth 10 million dollars…" thought Kaiba while driving home.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Yugi and Téa were coming out from a restauraunt -

"Hey, there's a taxi," said Téa.

"Well, see you later. It's been fun," said Yugi, walking off.

Téa slipped into the taxi where Kaiba was, "The Tokyo Science Centre, please."

Kaiba frowned and started driving. "This isn't the way to the science centre." Téa noted.

"You fool, there isn't a science centre in Tokyo!" said Kaiba.

"Then where are you taking me?" asked Téa.

"The police station," replied Kaiba.

"I don't think so," said Téa, pulling out a gun and rolled down the car window. She shot a kid's balloon.

"What the hell are you doing!" asked Kaiba. She shot again and this time, a homeless guy's ice cream.

"NOOOOOO! I finally get enough money to buy an ice cream and now it's gone!" said the pathetic, homeless guy, sobbing.

"In three seconds I will start shooting randomly, unless you take me to the science centre," said Téa.

"But there _is_ no science centre!" said Kaiba, driving faster and faster.

"3...2...1…"

**BANG!**

"Damn, we're lucky," said Kaiba, looking at a bullet hole in a truck, relieved.

"Now play time's over," said Téa, pointing the gun at Kaiba's head. "I have 2 shots left, more then enough to kill you. Now take me to the Tokyo Museum..."

* * *

Jaa-1: Ain't this a great chapter?

Elsiey: lol... Can you believe it? Girls kick much ass. :nods:nods:

Jaa-1: Riiight... Anyhow, review... Please. ;o)


	4. Diverging Point

Elsiey: And here's the final chapter…

Jaa-1: This is such an exciting moment. :O

Elsiey: Anyhow… We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh obviously :ignores Jaa-1: and please enjoy yourselves. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Diverging Point

Later-

"Stop here," said Téa.

"But the Museum is still a mile away," noted Kaiba.

"Yeah, we don't want them to suspect us. And anyhow, I have to pick up a few things," answered Téa.

At the front door of the Tokyo Museum-

"How are you going to get the watch?" asked Kaiba.

"You have your ways, I have mine," answered Téa and Kaiba pretends to get ready while Tea looked for another entrance.

At the rear entrance of the museum-

Duke was already there to meet her.

"Do you have everything?" asked Téa.

"Only if you have your end of the bargain," answered Duke.

"All here," said Tea, motioning towards the suitcase in her hands.

"Excellent! You will have everything you need in here, except for one thing," said Duke.

"And what would that be?" said Téa.

"All the luck in the world." said Duke as he took what he came for and left.

In an empty street of Tokyo-

Kaiba jumped into the car and drove back to the Tokyo museum, "She should be done by now."

At the Tokyo museum-

The alarm was blaring as Téa escaped from the museum, with the watch, and a bag in her hands.

"Get in," said Kaiba, motioning towards the seat besides him. Téa got in and Kaiba started driving.

Suddenly, Kaiba took out handcuffs and locked Téa to the stirring wheel. "I'm going to take you to the police station, and then I'll win," said Kaiba, his smirk firmly in place, almost laughing.

From behind, police were chasing behind them.

"How did you manage to do everything? I know you didn't do it all by your self. Tell me from the beginning," demanded Kaiba as he drove along.

"Well first, I took the picture..."

"That's impossible, it was in the dark, I would have seen the flash… _and_ you." argued Kaiba.

"You were right under a street light," answered Téa pointedly.

"That doesn't explain how I didn't see you" said Kaiba.

"Did you look all around you?" said Téa.

"Ah..."

"I was quite far, and my camera zooms quite far too. Also, I was wearing black," said Téa.

"How do you know I was there at that exact moment?" asked Kaiba.

"I was following you for some time now," replied Téa.

"Why?"

"The gun that was attached to the sign, didn't have any bullets in it," said Téa, ignoring Kaiba's question, which obviously irritated him. But he didn't mind that much. His desire to know what's going on was greater.

"How come nobody told me that?" asked Kaiba.

"I don't know, I guess nobody wanted to embarrass you. By the way, the mine was a dud."

"What!" exclaimed Kaiba. "What are you going to tell me now, that the bomb in my mansion was somehow a dud too?"

"No, that was the real thing."

"How did you get that?" asked Kaiba.

"Duke helped me, and he helped me with the phone booth as well, but I didn't really have a SSR 4000," answered Téa.

"And how were you able to see my movements in the building?"

"Duke again, he has a cousin in one of the gangs and he let me monitor the surveillence cameras."

"How about my car? And how did you ever get into my mansion, while we're at it?" asked Kaiba.

"Did you get hit in the face by a pie last week?"

Kaiba scowled at the memory, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"I helped Mokuba pull off that prank, and while he wasn't looking, I took the liberty to add a few things to your phone and car. I got your e-mail address from him too."

"How did you get into the museum?" asked Kaiba.

"Duke."

"Duke again? I understand that he has the money to give you things, but to help you get into the museum, that I don't understand. What did you do to make him help you like that?"

"I got him to help me by giving him your plans to the next virtual reality system you were going to make…"

"And you got that from my house, right?" said Kaiba, now mad at Mokuba.

"Yes, I took your papers and downloaded the rest on to a floppy. Duke wanted to make a sort of prototype of your system and claim the idea was his. He plans to make it before you do so that even if you make it, it would be a copyright."

"Punk," Kaiba muttered, momentarily mad at Duke.

"He gave me a tool that allowed me to take the watch without triggering the alarm and a tool that disables the cameras."

"And you apparently failed," said Kaiba, looking at the police from rear mirror.

"After I got the watch, I got slightly excited and was careless enough to trip over an infrared detector."

"There's still one more question you haven't..."

**SPLAT!**

"Sorry" said Téa, trying to reduce her coughing while taking out a tissue. But Kaiba didn't hear. He was still staring at the blood on his window, and a realization came to him.

"You never told me you had cancer!" said Kaiba, shocked.

"You never asked..."

There was a moment of silence.

"I wanted to have some fun before I die. I chose you to play the game because you were a genius. The smarter the person, the more fun the game is," Kaiba now understood everything.

"So this is all about your last will," said Kaiba, "But you're still going to jail."

"I don't think so," said Téa, opening the bag and revealing a bomb, "Don't make me press the button."

"This game again," said Kaiba, pushing the button himself, setting the timer.

"I'm willing to die anywhere except for in the police station," said Téa, looking like she's about to faint.

"You're serious now aren't you?" said Kaiba, almost sounding nervous.

"You pushed the button, not me," said Téa.

Looking at Téa for a few seconds, Kaiba picked up the phone and dialed 911, "There's a bomb in the car, please stay back," Kaiba got out of the car and walked slowly out of the car...

Then the car started moving again.

"Damn it, I should have taken out the keys," mumbled Kaiba.

"Why did you let him go!" asked Shaadi, incredulous.

Kaiba shrugged, "The bomb looked real."

An outright lie, of course.

One month later-

Kaiba was reading the newspaper. Or, to be more specific, the headline news:

_An anonymous person donated 30 million dollars to the cancer fund._

Later on, Kaiba decided to go down to the cemetery to visit Téa's grave.

Placing some flowers down on her tombstone, Kaiba said honestly, "It was a nice game," and walked off.

Somewhere else, in jail-

"Somebody... help me…" said Bakura, looking pathetic.

In the Church-

Marik looked at the 'For Sale' sign in front of the church and sighed, "It's been fun, but it's time to move on…"

"But, Master Marik, what about the real father confessor?" Odion asked.

Marik shrugged, "He died. Why do you ask?"

Odion sweatdropped, "Never mind…"

* * *

Jaa-1: Wasn't that great?

Elsiey: Hey, if you guys enjoyed this, read my story, 'Deterioration'. It has mystery and etc. too… Yes, shameless plug, I know. ;)

Jaa-1: Speaking of advertisements… Read RaDiOh, which is what I'll be working on after this…

Elsiey: And that is all…

Jaa-1: REVIEW! ;o)


End file.
